


Such Strong Tsundere Energy

by Jazzriel



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Other, also there's a tag for leona x akira from persona 5????, and my brain feasts upon it, leona radiates such strong tsundere energy, the internet really does have everything huh, what is that about????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzriel/pseuds/Jazzriel
Summary: yuu brings a lot of things with them to twisted wonderland.one of them being a vocabulary full of words leona doesn't understand.this frustrates him greatly.but he won't ask about it, or else it will reveal that he was actually listening to them the entire time.what a situation.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Yuu | Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Such Strong Tsundere Energy

**Author's Note:**

> this one honestly had me struggling too much for such a small piece
> 
> rated t for language cause. i dunno.

Leona tries his best to keep his frustration to a minimum, he really does.

But when the herbivore beside him decides to spout words that he doesn't understand, and without giving any reasoning or context that he could work off of, it is _incredibly_ hard to resist butting in and demanding they define whatever the fuck a "husbando" is. And why a stupid character from an even more stupid TV show from their (also very stupid) world is one of them.

But he can't. Then they would actually try to _include_ him in the conversation. And that doesn't fly in his world.

Not when he's spent the past few "hangouts" (usually just Yuu finding wherever he naps and deciding to join him. Stupid herbivore) pretending not to listen to them, often times under the guise of him trying to sleep. Which he probably could - their voice was strangely soothing to him in both tone and rhythm, he'd probably sleep in no time - if they just stopped saying nonsense every time he attempts to nod off.

It frustrates him to no end, but being the cowardly lion he is, he refuses to do anything about it. Just continues torturing himself day after day with Yuu speaking at him (they said before they don't mind that he doesn't reply, so he's sticking to it - though they did call him their "brick wall therapist", whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean) and him laying on the ground wherever they were that day, pretending to be uninterested.

And then, one day, they brought him into the conversation. _Him._ The one who's supposed to not participate. How fucking _dare_ they.

It was a normal hangout in the beginning. Leona found a comfy position to lie down, and Yuu almost immediately started ranting about this and that. They spoke about classes, first, and how Grim nearly exploded their alchemy project, making them have to clean up after class for the next week. Then, they spoke about their other classmates and how they absolutely _did not help_ with the entire situation, and even made it worse to the point where Deuce might have a bald patch for the rest of the year - a detail of which he nearly chuckled imagining, but skillfully avoided it as to not break his façade.

Then they began with the nonsense again.

They started with talking about interesting people on campus, which piqued his interest a bit - at least until they started talking about Vil, which he mentally growled at and tried to tune out. 

**_Why talk about that bastard?_ **

**_I'm right here, idiot._ **

**_Talk about me._ **

**_You should think about ME-_ **

"-and you, I think, definitely fall into the 'tsundere' category -"

What.

**_The fuck?_ **

He couldn't stop himself then.

"The fuck did you just call me?" he demanded, almost growling. They didn't even flinch when he sat up, moving his head closer to theirs - in fact, they fucking _giggled_.

"A tsundere! You're all -" they made an exaggerated, scrunched up angry expression, "- 'I'm Leona. I'm gonna help you with your homework and help fix up your dormitory. But I'm still gonna pretend to dislike you'." they said, forcing their voice to be deep and harsh in a parodied imitation of his own speech.

Leona scowled at them.

"See! You're doing it right now! You look at me like that, then you continue to sit right next to me! Total tsundere!" they exclaimed, clearly proud of whatever they'd done.

They then continue to list off events where his supposed 'tsundere attitude' showed up. The list was getting long quickly, to his annoyance, and they showed no sign of stopping.

**_That's it._ **

He didn't really know why he did it, just that he wanted them to shut up about their stupid vocabulary and how it related 'so closely' with him.

And then he kissed them.

The next event on the list was cut off mid-sentence, Yuu's eyes going wide and a bright blush spreading across their face.

Leona didn't let up. He needed to make sure the little herbivore would forget the topic entirely. So, he turned their heads to better fit together, growling in triumph when he finally felt them relax, hands gliding up his vest to rest behind his head.

It didn't take long for Leona to forget why he'd initiated this to begin with, too focused on just how fucking _soft_ Yuu's lips were. It made him wonder whether the rest of them was the same way, and he felt his instincts take over, giving him the urge to protect them, mark them, make them his.

**_Mine._ **

He pressed them to the ground, inwardly smirking at how easily they gave in to the action. His hand eased its way up their shirt, shocking a little gasp out of his sweet, vulnerable herbivore, and he pushed his tongue into their now open mouth. The high-pitched moan they made below him made it so fucking worth it.

It made him growl deeply, his hands settling themselves on their waist underneath their uniform shirt - and he wished his gloves weren't on in that moment so he could mark their sides with his nails. Their fingers wove into his hair, and his inner lion was pleased. He kept rubbing against their tongue with his own, the both of them seemingly lost in their intimate touches, and his beastly side gnawed at the insides of his mind - insisting they were wearing too much clothing, that he should just **take** them then and there.

But, even as his animal urges pushed him to go further, they were in public, and he needed to stop now before his mind became too hazy to function properly. So, he begrudgingly pulled back from the kiss, allowing them both to breathe - and for him to try and calm his inner beast.

Yuu was looking at him, panting and looking like a complete mess trying to recover from such a heated make out session. They let out an airy laugh, causing him to raise an eyebrow at them.

"What are you laughing at, herbivore?"

They took another second to catch their breath, before staring him directly in the eye.

"You proved my point again."

He frowned, asking them, "What point?", to which they laughed again - less airy this time.

"You really are a tsundere." They smiled gleefully at him, while his expression changed from mild confusion to irritated, and slightly loving. He grabbed their hands from behind his head and pinned them to the ground, their fingers folding together.

"You're gonna regret saying that, Yuu."

And then he kissed them.


End file.
